


My Gemmortal

by XXXbloodstoneshardz666XXX (citrusella)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (rating changed to t for the amount of cursing), Deliberate Badfic, Multi, my immortal (if that's not obvious), this has a lot of the adult/"uncomfortable" themes adjusted to less adult ones or wholesale removed, which i think is enough to let it have the g rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/XXXbloodstoneshardz666XXX
Summary: the escupaids fo steven hardlight amnesia lion universe and his freinds n crushsI'm sorryI'm so extremely sorry, good lord





	My Gemmortal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370791) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> I'm actually more than a little worried this may run afoul of the plagiarism TOS section. I feel the best way to pay "homage" to My Immortal is to stay extremely close to the source material, but that makes it less my own and more like I've taken the original and just made changes to it.
> 
> This is all posted as one chapter because I'm not going to take more time to post this than I have to and the chapters of the original are short enough that they can be condensed into one.

### Chapter 1

Hi my name is Steven HardLight Amnesia Lion Universe and I have short curly black hair (that’s how I got my nickname in Taiwan) with black streaks and black tips that reaches my mid-neck and obsidian black eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Rose Quartz _(AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!)_. I’m not related to Mike Krol but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a gem but my body is human and fleshy. I have pale pink skin. I’m also a Crystal Gem, and I live with the other gems in a place called the temple in Beach City where I'm in my fourteenth year (I'm fourteen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love my dad's van and I get all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black Mr. Universe shirt and black leather pants and black combat boots. I was walking outside the temple. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of cool kids stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Steven!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Connie Maheswaran!

“What’s up Connie?” I asked.

“Nothing.” she said shyly.

But then, I heard the gems call me and I had to go away.

### Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my gem room and drank some shards from a bottle I had. My gem room had a silver door and inside it was hot pink velvet with pink clouds on the ends. I got out of my room and took of my giant pink star t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on black leather pants, a pearl necklace, combat boots and my Mr. Universe shirt. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and brushed my hair.

My friend, Lion _(AN: Raven dis is u!)_ woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long waist-length pinkest pink mane with pink streaks and opened his midnight black eyes.

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Connie Maheswaran yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Connie?” he asked as we went out of the gem room and into my human room.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Connie walked up to me.

“Hi.” she said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” she said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Sadie Killer and the Suspects are having a concert in Empire City.” she told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love SKatS. They are my favorite band, besides Mr. Universe. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped. 

### Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on black leather shorts. I put on matching fishnet on my arms underneath my black shirt. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I read a depressing book and I listened to some SKatS. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some gem shards so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Connie was waiting there in front of her dad's car. She was wearing a Sunshine Justic t-shirt (she would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner _(AN: A lot fo kewl gurlz wer it ok!)_.

“Hi Connie!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Steven.” she said back. We walked into her dad's car (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Sadie Killer and the Suspects and Sour Cream. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Sadie Killer and the Suspects.

“I used to be sick, sick and tired, delirious, dizzy, terrified… but I'm suddenly up and out of bed. You'd never believe I was almost–” sang Sadie _(I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song)_.

“Sadie is so fucking hot.” I said to Connie, pointing to her as she sung, filling the club with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Connie looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Connie sensitively and she put her arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Sadie and she’s going out with Lars fucking Barriga. I fucking hate that little birch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly pink face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Connie. After the concert, we drank some apple juice and asked Jenny and Sadie for their autographs and photos with them. We got SKatS concert tees. Connie and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Connie didn’t go back into the temple, instead she drove the car into……………………… the Lighthouse! 

### Chapter 4

_AN: I sed stup flaming ok steven’s name is SETEVN nut_ _mary su OK! CONNIE IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat she is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“CONNIE!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Connie didn’t answer but she stopped the car and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Steven?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Connie leaned in extra-close and I looked into her gothic red eyes (she was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

Then she smiled passionately at me. We started to dance. Then she put her hand in my hand and we fused.

"I'm a fusion." we said and started to giggle as we ran around. And then…

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Pearl!

### Chapter 5

Pearl made and Connie and I follow her. She kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” she shouted.

I started to cry tears of bloodstone down my pallid face. Connie comforted me. When we went back to the temple Pearl took us to Garnet and Amethyst who were both looking very angry.

"They were fused at the Lighthouse!" she yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Amethyst.

“How dare you?” demanded Garnet.

And then Connie shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Pearl and Amethyst still looked mad but Garnet said. “Fine. Very well. You may go now.”

Connie and I left while the gems glared at us.

“Are you okay, Steven?” Connie asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to Peridot's temporary barn and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into pink star t-shirt. When I came out….

Connie was standing in front of the bathroom, and she started to sing ‘Working Dead’ by Sadie Killer and the Suspect. I was so flattered, even though she wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and she reluctantly went back home.  

### Chapter 6

The next day I woke up in my gem room. I put on a black shirt that was all ripped around the end and matching pants with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the kitchen, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with gem shards instead of cereal, and a glass of milk. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the milk spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with curly yellow hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Connie’s. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy accent. He looked exactly like a container of french fries.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Ronaldo Fryman, although most people call me Bloodstone these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I have gem shards coursing through my blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a gem.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Connie came up behind me and told me she had a surprise for me so I went away with her.

### Chapter 7

Connie and I held our hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red gem language sings on my nails in red nail polish _(AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?)_. I waved to Bloodstone. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Connie. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Connie.

We FUSED. _(c is dat stupid?)_

All of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Connie’s arm. We were Stevonnie right now but I knew it was from her because I did not have that tattoo. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Bloodstone!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, unfusing.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Connie pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You're probably corrupted anyway!”

I stomped out. Connie ran out too. I stomped out and did so until I was in Bloodstone’s fry restaurant where Garnet and some other people where buying fries.

“BLOODSTONE FRYMAN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.

### Chapter 8

Everyone in the restaurant stared at me and then Connie came into the room and started begging me to take her back.

“Steven, it’s not what you think!” Connie screamed sadly.

My friend Peridot smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length green hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale green skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG came from Homeworld. She is a gem and her diamond is Yellow Diamond but Blue Diamond shattered the manager of her kindergarten. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out that she doesn't use her facet and cut out loud anymore. (Since she has become a Crystal Gem she is in Earth now not Hoemworld. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Garnet demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.

“Bloodstone, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Connie!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Steven was so mad at me. I had went out with Bloodstone (I’m bi and so is Steven) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Jane, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Connie anymore!” said Bloodstone.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the restaurant and into the Lighthouse where I had fussed with Connie and then I started to bust into tears. 

### Chapter 9

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Connie for cheating on me. I began to cry against the Lighthouse.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible giant with blue diamond shaped eyes and everything started flying towards me on a palakeen! She was wearing all black but it was obvious she wasn’t gothic. It was…… Blue Diamond!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Blue Diamond started crying and I couldn’t run away.

“Cat Steven!” I shouted at her. Blue Diamond fell of her palunqueen and started to scream. I felt bad for her even though I’m a Crystal Gem so I stopped.

“Steven.” she yelled. “Thou must kill Bloodstone Fryman!”

I thought about Bloodstone and his sexah eyes and his gothic yellow hair and how his face looks just like Fryno. I remembered that Connie had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Connie went out with Bloodstone before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Blue Diamond!” I shouted back.

Blue Diamond gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Connie!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Blue Diamond got a look on her face. “I hath telekinesis.” she answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Bloodstone, then thou know what will happen to Connie!” he shouted. Then she flew away angrily on her planquin.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Connie came into the Lighthouse.

“Connie!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” she said back but her face was all sad. She was wearing messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Sadie Killer and Mike Krol. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” she answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” she said all depressed and we went back into the temple. 

### Chapter 10

I was really scared about Bule Diamond all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Steven and the Stevens. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between SKatS, Sour Cream and Sunshine Justice. The other people in the band are Peridot, Bloodstone, Connie, Lapis (although we call her Diabolo now. She has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Jeff. Only today Peridot and Lapis were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Peridot was probably trying to prove herself by capturing another corrupted gem (she wouldn’t die because she was a gem too and the only way you can kill a gem is with a b-r-e-a-k-i-n-g p-o-i-n-t (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Lapis was probably watching a depressing movie like the fifth season of Camp Pining Hearts. I put on a black leather shirt and matching pants.

We were singing a cover of ‘Sadie Killer and the Suspects’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Steven! Are you OK?” Peridot asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Blue Diamond came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Ronaldo! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Connie. But if I don’t kill Ronaldo, then Blue Diamond, will fucking kill Connie!” I burst into tears. Suddenly Connie jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” she shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser human!” _(c is dat out of character?)_

I started to cry and cry. Connie started to cry too all sensitive. Then she ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Pearl walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause she had a headache.

“What have you done!” She started to cry wisely. _(c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y)_ "Connie is gone."

### Chapter 11

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Peridot tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Pearl chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room because I told her to stop watching me sleep.

I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and ate it and it only didn't kill me because I am part human and only part gem. I was so fucking depressed!

Jef ran outside and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Jif? You’re just a little human!”

“I MAY BE A HUMAN….” Jeff paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A HOMEWORLD SUPPORTER!”

“This cannot be.” Garne said in a crisp voice she looked at her hand where Pearil’s spear had shot her. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

“Why are you doing this?” Dough said angrily.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to drink some gem shards because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Geoff said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his hand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by Pearl from when she was a rapper.

“Because you’re goffic?” Garne asked in a little afraid voice cause she was afraind it meant he was connected with Homeworld.

“Because I LOVE HER!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't make it past chapter 11. This is all you get.
> 
> I bet I'm gonna become so mortified that I posted this that I end up orphaning it or something.


End file.
